Tips and Tricks
[http://bit.ly/1HtSxRJ < Random Tips Some of the tips listed in here are already quite obvious. However, for those players who are quite lazy to explore or not that attentive/vigilant, this might be a big help for you. Some of you guys may not notice, but this tips can also be seen in the loading screen before a battle on invasion or normal questing starts. Beginners Tips There are some points or questions that beginners might want to be answered or may want to have an information with such as "How to level up faster?", "How to get more keys or gold?", "What does Bandits Are Raging means?", "What is/How to get - a Royal Legion?, etc.. With that being said, here are some tips or guide for newbie players who just started playing the game. How to "Level Up" faster There are three (3) ways to level up your characters. Enumerated below are the ways and information on how to do them. |- | "Training" Mode |In this mode, you can send your minis or characters (in a legion) into training. Training them will provide certain EXP depending on the legion's average "physical" personalities. Training also have a duration and will cost certain amount of gold as fee. The higher the level of your minis in one legion, the higher the cost and the longer the duration it will be. |- | "Battle/Combat" Mode |Battling on each dungeons provides an EXP to your characters. The higher/further the dungeon is, the higher EXP they give. Note that Special Dungeons do not provide any EXP, they only provide Gold as reward for defeating the enemies. |} How to earn more "Keys" Keys is one of the most important item in the game. Without keys, you cannot farm dungeons for EXP, gold or scrolls and proceed on finishing the game's story or completing any stages. It also limits you to level up your minis or characters in using Essence or using the Mixing machine. The easiest way to earn more keys is to be online during the Daily Bonus Event for Essence. During the event, it will provide you 30 keys on your Gift box as reward during weekdays (12:00 pm - 1:00 pm and 7:00 pm - 8:00 pm Server Time/Korean Standard Time KST) and 50 keys during weekend (11:00 am - 12:00 pm Server Time/KST). How to earn more "Gold" Golds can be earned when you complete a dungeon. The higher or further the dungeon you completed, the higher the amount of gold rewards you can have. Special dungeons provide more gold than the normal ones. You may also sell your excess (stuffs in your inventory which you do not use or need anymore) items or scrolls to gain an extra gold. Defending your structure from invasions will also make you earn an extra gold, as well as joining the league. Achievements is also a source of earning more gold every time you accomplish them. Note that there are other rewards which you can have from Achievements aside from gold such as Rubies and Keys. You may also earn gold from the Daily Chance Card event. What does "Bandits are Raging" means Bandits are a pack of wolves who takes a percentage on your Tax Collection. Icon shown on the right is the actual icon that will appear every time the Bandits raid you. You should have an eye on this to prevent any deduction on the tax you earn from the Tax Report every 5 minutes. To know the exact location on where the Bandits raid your area, please visit the World Map section. Knowing this information earlier will have you a chance of obtain more gold, as the tax given from the report and the percentage taken by the bandits increases every time you upgrade a structure. What is a Royal Legion and ''How to obtain them'' Royal Legions role are very important. They are the main characters that battle for you through out the game. There are actually other character types like Militia and Rebels, however, Royal Legion have one thing that the other 2 character types don't and that is becoming a Paragon. Being a Paragon gives the character an additional ability that is really helpful in every battle. This is actually the last and the strongest character class/tier your character can become as of the moment. Updates may come in time, but for now lets leave the crown to Paragons. Obtaining a Royal Legion is not that easy, but not hard as well. You may only have a Royal Legion character if you use the Mini/Map Search feature which can be seen in the left side menu from the world map (same icon that is shown on the left). The only search option that gives a Royal Legion are the Advanced, Ruby I, Ruby II, Medal I and Medal II search options. To know more about the Mini/Map Search, visit the World Map section. Advanced Tips In this section, we will discuss quite advanced tips for more efficient game play such as Star Upgrade, Star Fairy, Mysterious Falling Stars, etc.. This tips are for mid range players who are on the way to finish the story line on normal mode and are on the verge of unlocking the Warrior and Hero mode. Additional Information for Leveling |- | "Training" Mode |For better result, you can use "Hanuman" as their Guardian to bless them with additional EXP after their training. See more about Hanuman and the other Guardians in the Battle System section. |- | "Battle/Combat" Mode |For faster leveling, team up 3-4 high level characters and 1-2 weak character/s that you want to boost, then bring them into battle against Miss Violet (last boss) of the Misty Valley's last dungeon (Misty Castle). Note that Normal mode will do just fine on this. However, if you prefer to gain more EXP, it is best to battle this dungeon in Warrior or Hero mode. |} Star Fairy Guide Star Fairy can be used to increase your mini's star level/rarity. In order for you to use Star Fairy, you must feed her first with 100 pcs of mysterious stars which fall from the sky in random time. By upgrading your mini's star, it will then have five (5) stat points as bonus. These stat points can be distributed where ever you want them. Below is the step by step guide with image on how to upgrade your mini's star. Requirements: Star Upgrade Steps Star Fairy / Mysterious Falling Stars Star Fairies can be obtained by doing the Exploration. This can only be done if you have an Exploration Map. Note that you may only have one (1) Star Fairy for each area in the map. Once you have filled all areas, you will not gain anymore Star Fairy unless you use them for a Star Upgrade. To gain a lot of stars for your star upgrade, it is best if you stayed logged in for a long period of time. You may also go idle for about an hour and once you come back you will notice that you have 4 to 5 stars on the ground ready to be picked up by your Star Fairy. Please be reminded that you will NOT get any stars if your account is not online. You may also increase your star drop rate by upgrading the Misty Castle found in the Misty Valley. See more information regarding bonuses on structure upgrades in here. How to obtain more ''Rubies'' Ruby plays the most expensive currency in the game. It is quite hard to obtain them compare to Gold and Honor/Medal Points if you do not know the ways or have an ideas on where/when to get them. The easiest way to have Rubies is by completing the Achievements, as some of them provides Rubies as rewards. Another way is to join the League and finish all 5 battles in a day or before the Server Time (KST) advanced to the next day. League provides 10 Rubies as its daily reward for completing all battles in a day. You may also obtain Rubies during the Daily Chance Card Event. The only down side in this event is, from 12 chance cards, it only show you 3 cards per day and hope that one of them is the Ruby card. Aside from that, choosing from the 3 cards is quite tricky as when the event start letting you choose, the cards will be faced down. See more information about the events in the Event section. In addition to the information above, you may as well buy Rubies in the Store inside the game. How to get more ''Honor/Medal Points'' Honor/Medal Points are used in various and helpful ways such as buying Medal of Protection (protects you from invasion) in an in-game store, buying the Medal of Restoration ''(restores burned structure instantly) and final equipment for your characters (e.g. Weapons, Armors, Accessories, etc.). Veteran Tips This section will show how to set up your legion or do team composition to be more efficient against other teams/players in League or Survival (War) mode. '(Work In Progress...)''' [http://bit.ly/1HtSxRJ <